Cheesy Beef
by lady stardust 17
Summary: James and Lily fic, while they are at Hogwarts. Lots of pranks and MWPP. Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Cheesy Beef  
  
By: Princess  
  
A/N: This is my third fan fiction so please read and REVIEW!!! Also if you like this story or even if you don't please please please review. Oh I welcome to any help or "friendly criticism" emphasis on friendly.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter for if I did I would definitely not be sitting in front of my computer (while I should be doing HW) for hours on end.  
  
"JAMES!!" Lily Evans, a 7th year Gryffindor, screams for all to hear. Now most  
  
would think that hearing a young girl screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs  
  
would be some what of a concern to her fellow peers but in truth they were very very  
  
used to it. For when you are forced to live with James Potter for any amount of time over  
  
a week you are very likely to go insane or start cackling at the oddest things, some do  
  
both.  
  
"Yes, Lily flower, you called?" James Potter sweetly says, as he peers out of the door  
  
of his bedroom. Now most normal seventeen year old girls (myself included) would  
  
probably either be gaping at the shear hotness of the person standing in front of them or  
  
be turning the color of a tomato. For when someone this good looking talks to you it's  
  
hard not to stare. Now for those of you who don't know what James Potter look's like I  
  
shall describe him. He is 6"2", has dark messy hair that no matter how much he brushes it  
  
never seems to stay put (he has in truth given up). Then there is the fact that he has a  
  
perfect body (god bless those many hours of grueling quiditch practice!), he also has eyes  
  
the color of melted chocolate (drooling). Well after that lovely description I shall know  
  
get back to their conversation.  
  
"James, did you put orange slime in my bed?!" Lily yelled furiously at James.  
  
"Now, really Lily, I'm hurt how you could suspect me of doing such a heinous crime.  
  
I mean I am head boy. I have a reputation to uphold." James replied in a very sarcastic  
  
And haughty tone.  
  
"Don't you try to talk your way out of this one Potter. Known of your head boy junk  
  
is going to work this time, for incase you had forgotten I'm head girl" Lily said in an  
  
oddly calm voice. This frightened some of the younger student's, for as we all know  
  
when Lily lowers her voice that means she is at her maddest.  
  
  
  
"What's all the trouble out here?" Sirius said jollily (he looks like he could be James  
  
twin, enough said) coming out of the 7th years boys dormitory.  
  
"Lily here has accused me of putting orange slime all over her bed!" James told Sirius.  
  
"That is ridiculous you couldn't have been putting slime on her bed for you were  
  
out...oh well never mind were you were but you just couldn't have. Don't be mad at  
  
poor old James here Lily he's been through a rough night." Sirius said while making  
  
puppy dog eyes at Lily.  
  
"Oh please, Sirius. If you think James is getting off that easy your wrong. I am going  
  
to make him regret the day he decided to put orange slime in my bed!" And with that Lily  
  
stalked off to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"Wonder what her problem is?" James said looking to where Lily had just been.  
  
"Really James, I think you may have just pushed her over the edge." Remus said, as he  
  
walked into the hallway, where a crowd had started to accumulate.  
  
"Oh well, it will be amusing to see what she comes up with to punish James." Sirius  
  
said with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Whatever, I am going back to bed." James said and groggily walked back into his  
  
room. In the girls Dormitory  
  
"I can't believe James Potter, he is the most selfish egotistic jerk ever." Lily screamed  
  
to her friends.  
  
"Lily, hun, don't you think your over reacting just a bit?" Lily's friend Aberrella (Abby  
  
for short) asked.  
  
"No, that was the final straw. I am officially declaring war on Potter." Lily huffed.  
  
"But, you two our head boy and girl, you wouldn't be setting a good example for the  
  
younger kids if you started pulling pranks each other non stop." Abby said in what she  
  
hopped was a convincing tone.  
  
"Potter has asked for it and I am not backing down." Lily said in a very determined  
  
voice.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Abby said as she got back into bed.  
  
Breakfast  
  
James Potter casually walked into the great hall, not bothering to look at the hundreds  
  
of girls who turned their head's as he walked past them. James quickly found a seat at the  
  
Gryffindor table and started to eat. Then just as he had taken a sip of his orange juice he  
  
felt a weird sensation over talking his body when he suddenly realized he had turned  
  
pink and had grown a flower on top of his head. And then to his great horror, he started to  
  
sing.  
  
"I'm a little teapot short and stout.  
  
Here is my handle, here is my spout.  
  
When you tip me over hear me shout.  
  
I am a little teapot short and stout."  
  
And with that ended possibly the most embarrassing moment of James life.  
  
"Evans!!" James yelled.  
  
"You wanted something Potter?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Oh nothing much just returning the prank you pulled on me this morning."  
  
"Turn me back know!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What, you have to turn me back"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby Potter you'll go back to your horrific self in 3 hours."  
  
"I can't wait that long, you have to turn me back to normal know."  
  
"Well that just isn't possible. Sorry Potter got to go, going to be late for Potions." Lily  
  
said. And with that she dashed out of the great hall leaving a very stunned and angry  
  
James Potter.  
  
"I'll get revenge." James muttered under his breath as he quickly left the great hall  
  
in search of Madam Pomfrey.  
  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I need reviews. So please review or I want update (ok that was a sucky threat, but still)! Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

Chapter 2: Revenge  
  
A/N: Thank you tons to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are the best reviewers in the  
  
world (so please feel free to review again!). PLEASE REVIEW (I don't even care if you  
  
read the story just write a good review). Well here goes my attempt at chapter two.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Revenge  
  
Revenge is a sweet thing, especially when you are inflicting it upon someone you hate  
  
with such a passion that any misfortune brought upon them is like Christmas come early.  
  
Know to most this may sound cruel and unfeeling but in all truth, you wouldn't want this  
  
person to die (well maybe suffer a little, but still!) and would only wish embarrassment  
  
brought down upon them. Know that I have explained this type of emotion to all of you,  
  
you may better understand the way in which Lily (and James, though that doesn't come  
  
till later) was feeling.  
  
Happiness flowed through Lily's veins. Never had she felt so giddy in all her life, it  
  
was like being on a never ending high (or so she thought). Lily walked to her Potions  
  
class with the lightest foot in the world, and for once she wasn't muttering under her  
  
breath about how much she hated James or worrying about her upcoming Transfiguration  
  
test (which happened to be her worst subject, though getting a 94 in a class wouldn't be  
  
considered bad to most of us). Lily was on top of the world and their was nothing any  
  
one could do to bring her down or so she thought.  
  
Lily reached her Potions class just in time for a second later the bell rang and in ran a  
  
very late James Potter.  
  
"Potter, you have detention tomorrow for being late to class." Professor Limply told  
  
him.  
  
"But, sir, I was in the infirmary. I have the note right here." And with that James  
  
Potter handed the note to the Professor and once again got out of being in trouble, much  
  
to the annoyance of Lily, who had slowly started to come off her high (which was the  
  
result of pranking James and not some major drug addiction, for as we all know Lily  
  
doesn't do drugs, though she was known to get a little tipsy at her grandmother's 90th  
  
Birthday Bash, but that's an entirely different story altogether!)  
  
"Now to get back to what I was saying, I have decided to assign an end of the year  
  
project, which shall be worth 80% of your final grade. This project shall be done both in  
  
and out of class. You shall be working with partners which I have already picked for  
  
you." As Professor Limply said this, a loud groan was administrated from the students. The  
  
Professor pretending to ignore this continued on with his speech. "As I was saying, the  
  
partners have already been selected and go as followed: Black, Figg (as he said this  
  
Sirius pretended to die at which Abby rolled her eyes and then preceded to bang her head  
  
on her desk) Diggory, Turner (and so forth he read until he got to) Potter, Evans. Well I  
  
guess that's it." Professor Limply said, not noticing the glares the class had sent his way  
  
for he had possibly matched every single person in the class with the person they disliked  
  
the least.  
  
"Oh my look at the time, I seem to have run over, your homework is to decide what  
  
you would like to research your project on. Please have a brief summary of your project  
  
done my tomorrow. Class dismissed." And with that all the students shuffled out of the  
  
class room moaning to their friends about how unfair life was.  
  
Lily was walking out of the room contemplating a way in which she could get of  
  
working with James when she heard some one call her name. "Lily, Lily" an exasperated  
  
James yelled as he ran to catch up to her.  
  
"What is it Potter?" Lily asked in an angry tone.  
  
"I just thought we should get started on our project tonight. Meet me in the Library at  
  
nine?" James asked in an oddly polite and nice voice.  
  
Lily was a little thrown off by this sudden wave of kindness shown by James, but was  
  
back to her sense's within the minute and snottily replied "If you think I am going to  
  
work with you Potter you have got another thing coming."  
  
"If you actually believed I wanted to work with you Evans you must be sick for I  
  
already asked Professor Limply if I could switch partners and he said no. I was just  
  
trying to be the bigger person by asking if you wanted to meet in the library so we could  
  
get started on our project soon, you shouldn't have gotten so huffy about it." James said  
  
in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
Lily realizing that she had been rude apologized to James by saying "I'll meet you  
  
in the library" for Lily felt that was as nice to James as she could be. Though if Lily had  
  
been thinking clearly she would have realized this was all a ploy on James part to repay  
  
Lily for the embarrassment she had caused him earlier.  
  
The Library  
  
As Lily walked towards the library she was oddly aware at how quite it had become  
  
though not suspecting any foul play continued on her way. Then just as Lily was walking  
  
through the doors of the library a big tub of shock pink paint was dumped on her leaving  
  
her and her books sopping wet. Realizing she had been set up by James, she ran into the  
  
library so she could for once and for all have it out with Potter.  
  
"Get out here know, Potter. I know your their don't even try to hide." As Lily said this  
  
she was trying to wash off the paint which had mysteriously dried leaving her stuck the  
  
horrible pink color.  
  
"You wanted something Lily." James said not even bothering to hide his amusement at  
  
Lily's new color.  
  
"Change me back know or else!" Lily screamed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do that for that paint is guaranteed to stay on for a week no matter  
  
what spells you use to try and get it off. For you may remember me telling you, I always  
  
repay my debt and I guess I have. Your prank was good Lily but mine was better. Oh I  
  
can't wait to see the looks on the peoples face when they see you at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
James said and with that walked out of the library not even giving Lily a chance to  
  
respond at what he had said.  
  
Breakfast  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall trying not to notice all the people who kept pointing and  
  
starring at her. Lily had tried to get the paint off but knew their was no hope for all the  
  
scrubbing she had did the pink seemed to be as bright as ever. She quickly walked to her  
  
seat and once she sat down made a vow to her self to get revenge upon James once and  
  
for all no matter how long it took.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Authors note: I hope you all liked the new chapter and I promise I will update soon! Thanks for all the great reviews and keep reviewing!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:Pink is Hell

Chapter 3: Pink is Hell  
  
A/N: Well I have finally written chapter 3 for I know how everyone has been dying to read it (hahahaha, not). Anyways I hope you all like it and please please review. Once again thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I have also changed my pen name to CrazyCheeseGirl. If you were to look for me under the member directory I would still be listed under princess. Hope ya'll enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't bother suing for all you'll get is some unpaid bills in return.  
  
Pink is Hell Lily's point of view:  
  
Pink. My whole world was just on big pink blob. That's all I saw day in and day out for a week. I shall know never ever wear pink again or even be able to look at it without wincing. The Pink Week as I have decided to call it shall forever be cemented in my mind as one of the worst of my lives. Though their was one advantage from Pink Week, I got to plan the best revenge upon James Potter ever. The ingenious idea actually came to me while I was doing my transfiguration homework. For we were learning about how to turn a cup into a pig, then I started thinking about pigs and who else popped into my mind but James Potter for he is by far the biggest pig I know (not to mention a whole bunch of other things that shouldn't be mentioned in polite company). Back to my plan though:" I would turn James Potter into a pig". Now once I had decided this I looked up a transformation potion in the library and tadaa, I had come up with the best prank to pull upon James Potter. I decided I would execute my plan on week from that day. Little did I know how drastically things could change in a week.  
  
One Week Ago  
  
"James" Sirius said in very sad voice looking as though he might cry.  
  
"What know, Sirius, I really have to study for my test" James said slightly annoyed not really in the mode for Sirius games.  
  
"I was just thinking James how great it would be if you and Lily hooked up." Sirius said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"I am going to pretend you didn't say that"  
  
"Well its true you to look great together."  
  
"Are you feeling ok? Cause I could have sworn you were trying to get me to go out with Evans and I know for a fact you hate her almost as much as I do."  
  
"I don't hate Lily; I might have a while ago but know I like her." "Why the sudden change of heart, she offer to do you homework for you or something."  
  
"No, I just think she is cool, anyways James shouldn't you be at your prefect meeting I thought you had one tonight."  
  
"Oh shit, I totally forgot. Gotta go see yah later." James said as he dashed out of the common room.  
  
Prefect Meeting  
  
"Does anyone know were Potter has gone off to, he should have been here 10 minutes ago?" Lily asked in a very annoyed voice, tapping her foot every know and again.  
  
Just as she said this in ran a James Potter.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I forgot we had a meeting." James said apologetically, giving a quick grin to all his fellow prefects.  
  
"Well next time Potter could you please try and stay on top of these type of things." Lily said hating how James could so easily get himself out of any trouble.  
  
"As I was just about to say before Potter here ran in, we will be having a dance at Hogwarts a month and a half from today." Lily announced to the whole room. At this all the prefects began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves.  
  
"Back to what I was saying all the prefects will be put into groups of two and each group will be assigned a job that they must have completed at least one week before the dance. McGonagall should be here soon with the lists once she has announced them you shall be dismissed." And with that McGonagall walked into the room.  
  
"Potter, Evans." Were the last name McGonagall called off her list and the one that had the most people laughing.  
  
Little did they all know that this pairing would affect all their lives and help save the wizarding world. 


End file.
